The beginning of all
Millions of years before even time, space and reality were formed, there was nothing but blank, until a god of infinite power by the name of Arceus XZ came from thin blank. He saw the nothing but white and he knew of his capabilities so with a snap he filled all the white with black and formed his first creation, Stars. Then for the first year he created planets but had no elements. He knew alone he would not be able to form what he believed in, so he created his first son, Desmond 心理 Tiny, he was described by his father as being perfectly physical but mentally un-perfect. Desmond was no use to Arceus so created his second son Artheus The ultimate life form, later known as shadow T.u.l. which the hedgehogs of the gaming multiverse in the future worship, he help Arceus create more planets and created moons, but Artheus was the spark of a important part of the dimension, Darkness, and this started to consume him, but he created a power known as chaos energy and created antimatter a force able to erase anything. Arceus sensed his sons powers and fears, so he created another son, Gojira S.S.A, Gojira was made with no emotions but a mission of pure peace but was sealed away for when the time is right, few years later Uax was born which was Arceus embodiment of the law of space time. When uax is young, Desmond went to a deep part of space and created a realm of anti-matter known as the distortion realm and later created a beings known as the knights of destruction which were made by Desmond to ruin end a timeline when it must happen. Arceus found this out and sent Desmond to the realm of the erased for eternity. Few centuries later, Artheus was started to grow more and more chaotic and lashed out in anger destroying a universe, Arceus confronted Artheus and they both had a battle for one whole century, but Arceus defeated Artheus and dubbed his once son Shadow into the distortian realm for infinity. Artheus before he was banished had his own children Hylia and Ankhersam, Hylia was creator of heavan realm and was god of life and had a child named Blitzkain, Ankhersam was creator of hell realm and god of death. A few years after his banishment Uax had three sons, Bill Cipher Creator of Reality, Time Baby later known as Time speed creator of all time, and Tad Strange later known as Tace Strange. Arceus used them to create laws of physics, individualize the realms and make the multidimension consist of 5 dimensions which are split into multiverses which are split in universes which are split into galaxies, which are split in different planets, and form the books of arceus which record all of time. Arceus spread all of his grand children into different multiverses and put his son UAX in omnitrix hardware later given to Asmuth of the Ben ten multiverse. Arceus with only one thing left to do created a son to create the elements of all planets, the 5th son was named Wan and he created all elements like the force and magic. Arceus used the now elements to create his legendary sword and created the infinity gauntlet able to overthrow arceus when the time is right. Arceus looked at all the work he has done, Hell, Heavan, Distortian, Physical, Erased, and his own realm Mythical were complete, he transported to the mythical realm and can now relax now that mortal can continue the work on individual planets. All the arcs have taken place billions of years after arceus finished his work.